Contorted Dimensions
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "He had begged, and begged for his parents to let him transfer to public school rather than some stuffy private school" In which Blaine attended Mckinley in season 1, Takes place at the beginning of season 2, slight AU. Eventual Klaine.
1. Audition

I do not own Glee

_So this is kind of a story I've been plotting on and off, in which Blaine attended Mckinley and joined Glee club in season 1. This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Eventual Klaine. I hope you like it!_

Enjoy~!  
>~O.O~<p>

Blaine Anderson sighed and shook his head at the display in front of him. Kurt and Rachel were at each other's throats again. _For good reason this time though_, Blaine admitted. Rachel had just sent one of the greatest singers they had encountered, Sunshine, to a _Crackhouse_. He was trying to be civil, trying to help keep the peace of the most dysfunctional group of teenagers he had ever seen. Though it was hard to do when Rachel acted so selfish at times.

"You didn't do this for the_ club_, you did it for yourself!" Kurt insisted shrilly, stamping a Alexander McQueen black Placket boot-clad foot. Rachel huffed and shot back that she was trying to help the club again, crossing her arms. Mike and Tina groaned, Quinn and Artie rolled their eyes, Mercedes "tched', and Santana snorted.

"Can it, Man Hands, we know how much you can't stand to keep your cat-screechy voice quiet." she said flatly, not even bothering to look up from her tedious nail filing. Brittany, who had been spaced out for seemingly the entire ordeal, sat up slightly from beside her.

"Lord Tubbington is in Glee Club now?" she asked, ducking forward to look under the chairs for her fat feline. She was relatively ignored as always, save for Santana who just shook her head and patted Brittany's shoulder dismissively. Rachel opened her mouth, miffed, and was ready to fire back when Finn stepped in.

"Can we not fight guys? It's our first day back and we're already ripping on each other." Kurt whirled around to face him, yelling about how he should be agreeing with them and booting Rachel out of Glee Club. Blaine rubbed his temples as Santana made another snarky comment and he tuned them out, wishing it could go back to the way it was last year. Sure, Rachel was just as selfish and controlling but before all the baby drama and the cheating business, moments like during _Don't Stop Believing_, they had came together as a team and sang and had fun. Yeah they had come together and sang _Empire State of Mind_, but that was for getting new members, not just singing on a whim. And when they did everybody always fought for solo's now.

_"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing Teenage Dream."_

_He had begged, and **begged** for his parents to let him transfer to public school rather than some stuffy private school. Blaine's father had kept his face stonily blank as always, lips tugged down in a slight frown._

_"But after the whole dance...debacle," Blaine shifted and mirrored his father facial expression at the mention and the way it was said. "I would have thought you would want to go somewhere safe; like Dalton,"_

_"But I don't want to go to private school," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. He didn't care if he was acting like a child._

_"We just want whats best for you dear," his mother stepped in, patting Blaine on the arm._

Or they wanted to send him away, and forget about the "embarrassing" deal at the dance, thats what his father called it anyway.

_"I know, but I think the kids might be nicer at Mckinley," Blaine's father snorted while his mother smiled lightly at her son's naïve outlook on life at times._

_"Nicer than at a school with a no bullying policy?" he said, pausing when his wife put a hand on his shoulder._

_"James, if this is something Blaine really wants then I think we should do it." she reasoned. James looked like he wanted to protest further but sighed._

_"Fine."_

"Blaine?"

Blaine snapped his head forward, because apparently he had dozed off. He blinked and looked around at the empty room, then over at Kurt, who was sitting next to him hand still poised in the air from when he shook Blaine to wake him up.

"Mm sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," he muttered, yawning slightly as he rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night."

"That was because a certain Countertenor kept chatting my ear off last night." Blaine stated, grinning. Kurt pretended to be angry and huffed playfully.

"Well I was just a little over excited to hear and see you again, you were gone practically all summer." Blaine's grin widened.

"Yeah, I missed you, too," Blaine's father had insisted that they needed to spend some time together as a family and that taking them to the beach house in Florida was apparently the appropriate way to do so. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Blaine thinking about his father's failed attempts at bringing their "perfect" family together.

"So, whats the verdict with Rachel?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Finn talked us out of banishing her to the Netherlands of Russia, because even if she is difficult she can sing," he said with a grimace. After a while Blaine hummed, standing up. He grabbed his bag and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Kurt opened and closed his mouth, smiling.

"I'd love to," his rational side reminded him that he and Blaine were just friends, but he still couldn't stop his heart from fluttering when their hands intertwined, Blaine squeezing his tightly as they walked out.

~O.O~

Love it? Hate it? I hope its good, next chapter coming soon~!  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	2. Brittany&Britney Grilled Cheesus

I don't own Glee~

_Thanks for all the positive feedback and what not :) I might even start a prequel about Blaine in season 1, but right now I'm so busy at the moment. Sorry for not updating in eons, my real life has been so stressful I want to scream._

Enjoy~!  
>~O.O~<p>

"Alright, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schuester asked, writing the man's name on the board before spinning around to face the members or Glee club. There was a brief silence before Brittany called out:

"He discovered America." Blaine snorted when Finn actually nodded in agreement. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Close, he did write an iconic chart topper: "Sailing." He was met with blank stares.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson." Kurt whispered.

"Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him." Tina said. They were, unfortunately, ignored.

"Now, some people think of the term "easy listening" as a bad thing, but I'm gonna let this music speak for itself." Picking up a stack of sheet notes he made his way over to Rachel to pass them out.

"You guys love Lady GaGa and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there, but, really good music can also be controlled and restrained."

"It doesn't have to attack an audience. It can let them come to you" he went over to Quinn and handed her the rest of the pages. She suppressed an eye roll and took one, handing the stack to Brittany.

"How can you be caught between the moon and New York City they're like a hundred miles apart." Finn asked. Rachel was about to explain when Kurt's hand shoot up and he launched into a story; something about a Facebook campaign. The latter suggesting that their Glee Club perform a number for the Fall Homecoming Assembly. Blaine made an effort to pay attention to what he was saying, though he was deeply distracted by just Kurt. The way his eyes sparkled and he gestured for slight emphasis. How his nimble fingers reached up to tug on his scarf a bit. The way his scarf was tugging at his collar of his shirt, some of the pale skin of his neck glistening in the light. Blaine mind wondered briefly, imagining himself kissing that spot of skin, and several other patches over and over again, leaving marks to proudly show that Kurt was his...

"...By, wait for it- Ms. Britney Spears." Kurt finished happily, several people whooping with excitement. Blaine was snapped back to attention when Mike elbowed him. He glanced at him and blushed slightly when Mike smirked knowingly. _Crap_, he must have been staring. Kurt didn't seem to notice, turning to face Blaine. Blaine nodded his approval and sat up in his seat some, trying to pay more attention.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, -<em>stab<em>- how many times can a person listen -_stab_- to so much Journey without going mad is beyond me." Kurt said. He was still miffed about not being able to sing Britney, and he was taking it out on his poor salad. Blaine simply shrugged, downing a bit of water.

"Maybe he just didn't want it done a the assembly, considering how bad our last assembly was." they both shuddered simultaneously at the thought of their performance of Push It. "Maybe we'll get to do it some other time." Kurt snorted at this, munching his salad.

"So hows your dad doing?" Blaine asked after a while, tossing his wrappers into the lunch room's nearest trashcan.

"Stubborn. He still won't listen to me about taking better care of his health," he sighed. "One of these days..." Kurt trailed off, stopping his train of thought abruptly and played it off by taking another bite of his salad, which by this point had barely been touched. Blaine either didn't notice or didn't comment.

"I shall try again tomorrow," Kurt declared, and with a flourish he tossed the remains of his food into the trash. Deciding he was probably talking about the Britney thing Blaine grinned.

"Awesome. We should all preform _Gimme More_, or something," Blaine said, bouncing on his heels. Kurt smiled at his friends endearing puppy antics and nodded. He walked with him out of the lunchroom.

"Oh, and theres this sale going on at the mall, wanna go check it out after school?" Kurt asked, trying not to make it sound like a date and trying not to think of it as a date. It was just two friends hanging out at the mall, no big deal.

"You had me at sale," Blaine linked their arms and walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>After several more pleads, a dentist visit, (Blaine was shocked to find that it was his own dentist and was super glad that he had brushed his teeth that morning. Doing so because he was meeting up with Kurt early was not the case. Nope, not at all.) and some weird anesthesia-induced hallucinations, they were finally allowed to preform a Britney song. (Though with Mr. Schue, to the groups dismay) And it had been going great until Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm and everyone scattered. Blaine winced as he ran a hand through his now curly hair, the water having washed out his gel. Kurt grinned and yanked on a few curls lightly.<p>

"I think it looks great this way, I don't know why you put so much in anyway." he stated dismissively, laughing lightly when Blaine smacked his hands away.

"I hate how curly it is, maybe if it was shorter and more behaving I could wear it free."

"And you can't because..?" Kurt questioned.

"My dad won't let me, he says I should gel it like this 24/7, like to show how 'mature' and 'dapper' I am," he rolled his eyes. Kurt scoffed. He gave a quick glance to his watch and smiled.

"I should get changed so we can go to the mall. Don't you dare gel your hair Blaine Anderson, you hear me?" He warned, poking him in the chest. "If you do, just a dime. A dime." He ran off to his locker and Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes as he watched him go.

* * *

><p>Another uneventful week went by and then it was Monday again. And all to suddenly, everything came crashing down. Kurt's head was reeling. He walked into his house, empty house an annoying part of his brain reminded him. On days when his dad wasn't at the Garage he would always be there to greet him after school, ruffling Kurt's hair and he'd scowl playfully. He trudged over to the couch and not even caring that he dropped his bag, flopped down ungracefully.<p>

_One moment he was sitting in French class, insulting Amizio and the latter being none the wiser. Then the next he was standing next to a hospital bed, staring at the man that had raised him. _

_...Comatose...Arrhythmia..._

The words swam around in his head and his heart constricted painfully, letting out a shuddering breath, panting. He felt like he was suffocating, like something was pressing painfully against his ribs. _What if he didn't wake up? What if he was de_-. He couldn't finish that sentence, and he didn't have to. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He sighed and was tempted to not answer it. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? His email had been flooded with friend's and realties' sympathies, and they were acting like he was already gone.

"Kurt? Please, open up." on hearing the familiar pleading tone of his beast friend he changed his mind and all but ran to the door. Upon opening it he came face to face with Blaine, who greeted him with a small sad smile. Wordlessly, he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, and much like a dam, all the emotions he had been holding in burst out and he broke down. He whimpered slightly and tried to form words between his sobs but Blaine just shushed him, rubbing his back and whispering soothingly into his ear. Kurt felt weak and mentally cursed himself for crying in front of Blaine, but he was also glad he was here. And it wasn't the first time Blaine had seen him cry. After the fight he had with Finn in his basement he had called him and not long after Blaine had appeared at his door. Harry Potter and Moulin Rouge movies under his arm and a jar of Nutella with two spoons. (Kurt had been to upset at the time to care about how much calories it had and the fact it'd probably go straight to his pear-shaped hips)

Blaine led them over to the couch, grabbing the overnight bag he had brought before closing the door. He didn't know how long they had laid like that, Kurt leaning against him while he cried, but soon he had no tears left and he was resolved to hiccups. Blaine put his hands on either side of his face and thumbed away his tears. The tension that had built up seemed to dissipate and he leaned into the touch slightly.

"I shouldn't of fought with him so much, it was just-" Kurt cut himself off, biting his lip a bit. He was going to say that it was just that he hadn't seen Blaine in so long and they hadn't had much time to hang out, and the sound of music was the perfect opportunity. Blaine shushed him again, rubbing his back.

"It's not you're fault Kurt. Everything will be okay." he assured him.

"How do you know?" he asked brokenly, and Blaine heart crumbled at how weak and hopeless Kurt sounded, this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen him.

* * *

><p>Several squabbles took place before Kurt reluctantly crawled into his bed, huffing. He looked to where Blaine was standing smugly, dressed in a tank top and plaid pajama pants.<p>

"Thank you, now if you need anything, and I mean anything, I'll be on the sofa." He said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! You don't have to sleep on the sofa," Kurt said, and some part of his brain reprimanded him for being such a horrible house guest. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't mind. Unless, you want me to stay?" he suggested, trying not to sound hopeful. Because making a move on somebody in this situation was definitely a no no. Kurt paused and thought about how his father would react if he discovered he had had another gay boy in his bed, and the thoughts from earlier rushed back to him and he sucked in a breath sharply, nodding. Hoping he didn't look nervous, Blaine made his way over to the bed, sinking down onto it and slipping under the covers. He turned over to face Kurt and smiled lightly.

"Hi."

"Hi." Kurt echoed back, his brow arched and expression basically saying "_Really_?"

"Your beds really comfortable." Blaine uttered offhandedly.

"Thanks. But, wasn't I supposed to be saving my energy and resting up?" he teased.

"You don't have to go to school, I'm sure the teachers would understand." Kurt snorted at this and shrugged.

"I should. Maybe it will help me take my mind off things..." they went silent and Kurt closed his eyes, Blaine watching him fondly.

"I have an idea." he stated suddenly. Kurt cracked open an eye. "Turn around."

"_What_?" Kurt asked.

"Trust me, turn around." rolling his eyes he did as he was told, tensing slightly a second later when his friend wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing close to him.

"My mom used to cuddle with me like this when I was little; said it would ward off the bad nightmares if someone you care for was with you." Kurt was giving him another look, heart fluttering at 'someone you care' and Blaine huffed. "What? Okay, so she said this when I was like, nine, but it still worked!" Kurt placed his head back onto his pillow and sighed, closing his eyes. Feeling Blaine's body and his heat pressed against him did feel good. Blaine nuzzled into him more, inhaling the scent of Kurt and smiling.

"Goodnight, Kurt." he whispered.

"Goodnight. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Nah, don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke at the crack of dawn, sitting up in bed and yawning as he stretched. He looked to his right and nearly freaked out seeing Blaine there, but then everything came back and he smiled fondly at him. Leaning down, he pressed and ever-so-light kiss to his forehead, doing his best not to wake him. He slipped the bed, heading to the bathroom so he could change and to his morning face routine.<p>

After he had finished with that he headed into the kitchen to pop some whole wheat waffles into the toaster, not really in the mood to home make anything. When they had finished cooking (and scared him suddenly so much he jumped) he put them on two plates and began climbing the stairs to wake up Blaine. He caught himself stopping in front of his father's door, like he did every day to tell him breakfast was done, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

_Keep busy, right._

He came back into the room and walked over to where Blaine was sprawled out, snoring. Kurt smiled and shook him.

"Blaine, it's time to wake up!" said boy simply groaned and rolled over, burying his face into the sheets.

"No Cooper it's to early, go away." he mumbled some more incoherent things, Kurt catching a "I'll tell mom," and he laughed.

"Come on Blaine get up, I have food." He perked slightly at the mention of edible things and groaned again, managing to set up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Get ready and come downstairs, I have waffles~" he said in a sing-song voice.

"That sound delicious, thank you. You didn't have to make anything, I could've." he grumbled stubbornly.

"I get up before you though." Kurt shot back. Blaine got up, stretched, and grabbed his bag.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Same old, same old. I didn't have nightmares, on the plus side. Blaine grinned.

"I told you it'd work."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by in such a blur. Kurt had continued to shrug off any helpful advances, (minus Blaine's, because unlike <em>theirs<em>, _he_ didn't press his religion on him.) and sang the most beautiful rendition of I Want to Hold Your Hand, reducing nearly everyone (Blaine included) to tears. Every day Blaine would take Kurt a home made dinner of his _own_ just to make sure he was eating, because when he wasn't at school, he was at the hospital. Then he would stay with him until visiting hours were over, even though after the Sadie Hawkins dance he despised hospitals, and would end up curled up with Kurt asleep. Mercedes had commented on how they were basically a married couple and he flushed, looking at his feet, not seeing the glare Kurt gave her. There was also the regular drama: Finn and Rachel bickering, Artie starring wistfully at Tina every five seconds, them not being able to sing songs about religion (which Blaine didn't oppose much since they were choosing really depressing songs that made him feel bad) Finn going on about how he had saw Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich, the usual.

It was right after they had sang One of Us, and he was digging in his locker. He frowned a bit. He himself had been raised Christian, but as his Aunt Margaret reminded him every family reunion, Gay people were 'supposed to go to Hell' and he often debated whether or not he was still Christian if he didn't agree with this view. He believed in God, or at least some higher power up there. He grabbed his coat getting ready to visit Burt and Kurt when somebody yelled his name. He jerked back and looked around to see Kurt running at him, a wide grin on his face.

"_He's awake_!" once he got close enough he threw his arms around the dazed shorter boy, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"What?"

"Dad. He's awake!" Kurt repeated happily.

"Thats terrific! See Kurt, I _told_ you things would work out!" he felt Kurt tremble and sob happily and he felt a few happy tears of his own fall. He liked Burt. And from what he could tell Burt like him too. He was kind and funny and most importantly accepting and loving to Kurt, everything Blaine didn't have with his own father. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine Kurt losing the relationship with his father. After a few tears and a few laughs Kurt was still clutching onto Blaine, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Guess this means I don't have a cuddle partner any more." He was half being playful and half being serious. Kurt finally let go of him, smile still plastered on his face.

"It'll still be a few days before hes released, and maybe not. If I persuade my dad, you might have to sleep on the floor though." Blaine's heart was doing jumping jacks, because it seemed like he wanted to cuddle with him as much as he did, and smiled bashfully.

"I wouldn't care." Kurt laughed that angelic laugh Blaine loved to hear before something dawned on him.

"I should go tell Finn before he has another conniption," shaking his head he began to walk when Blaine stopped him.

"After that, wanna go to the Lima Bean to celebrate? We can go back to the hospital after that." he offered.

"I would love to," after Kurt had walked away he checked his hair in the mirror and grabbed his keys out of his bag and walked quickly to his car.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mr. Hummel, I'm glad you're back." Blaine said shyly, mentally kicking himself because 'glad you're back'? He had never left! It was odd to see Burt in a hospital gown instead of denim, a vest and a fishing cap of some sort on.<p>

"Heh, I'm glad I'm back too. And kid, I told you to call me Burt," Kurt smiled at their interaction from the other side of his hospital bed as he sipped his Grande non-fat mocha.

"How is your car doing? Still having trouble with your carburetor?" Burt asked. Blaine laughed. Just like Burt to casually talk about repairing cars after waking up from a heart attack induced coma.

"No, it's doing just fine now, you fixed it up really nice."

"Good. If you ever need anything fixed or your oil changed just stop on by, you get a discount." Burt said, smiling.

"Oh no, Mr. H- Burt, I couldn't do that, I-" Burt cut him off, chuckling.

"Hey, you're like family. Any friend of Kurt's in a friend of mine. And speaking of which, Kurt has been telling me that you really helped him while I was, uh, absent." and Burt was smiling again, his gaze flickering from one teenager to the other. Kurt and Blaine both flushed lightly.

"Dad."

"What? It's the truth."

"It was nothing, I was happy to help."

"It wasn't 'nothing', it was major. You've been really helping him out, now and last year. It's really nice to know he has someone like you he can count on. And I uh, wanted to thank you for everything. Our door is always open if you need anything." This struck a chord in Blaine. He felt his heart swell and he swallowed.

Family; it was an almost foreign concept in his household. He did have his mom and his brother, but it never was a peaceful house. His father always seemed to be screaming at him or his brother and mom. There were nights when he would cry himself to sleep, wishing that his dad would just agree to give Cooper parental rights to him. It seemed like it was the only thing they communicated to each other about whenever Coop visited from New York, basically shouting until their voices were hoarse after they thought he was asleep. And there were nights when he was glad he wouldn't, because he can't imagine leaving his mom. Or his friends. Or Kurt. Of course, his mom could always divorce his dad and get parental rights. But even though his dad could be a jerk sometimes, he was still a husband. A lousy one maybe, but he still managed to do some things right. He looked to Kurt who smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"Wow, I- thank you." it was the only words he could process at the moment.

"You're welcome kid." There was a short comfortable silence.

"So anything interesting happen in school?" Kurt laughed.

"Well, Finn thought he saw Jesus in a sandwich, he called it Grilled Chesus." at this Burt doubled over with laughter. Then they preceded to launch into the story of how Finn stuck his shoe in the George Forman grill, and then how he prayed to the sandwich hoping he could touch Rachel's boobs. Blaine looked at Kurt again with his famous - as Tina calls it - cute-puppy-dog-in-love-stare. In that moment he really did feel like he was home. Because they say home is where the heart is, and his heart rests solely with Kurt.

~O.o~  
>Oh gosh, sappy ending is sappy I know. I'm bad a ending chapters in general.<br>I felt like my Brittany/Britney chapter was to short so I combined it with Grilled Cheesus, I hope you guys like it. I'm horrible with the topic of religon, I don't know why, it's just hard to explain XD Anywho, preview for next chapter:

_"I didn't know you had a problem with gay guys." Sam said as he pulled on a shirt._

_"I don't." Finn said. He looked at Blaine, who had stopped drying his hair to look at him._

_"I don't." he repeated, and Blaine said nothing, simply went back to rubbing the towel through his hair, lips thined into a line._

_.._

_"Are you guys dating?" Sam asked curiously. Kurt flushed a bit, shaking his head._

_"Me and Blaine? No, I- well he is gay too, but we're just friends." Sam laughed and slung his back pack over his shoulder._

_"Coulda fooled me, with the way he stares at you all the time. He's totally in to you, " Kurt opended his mouth to say something but fell quiet, moving to catch up with him._

_"He is?" he asked shyly. Sam smiled, nodding._

_"Big time." he waved goodbye to him and left for football practice, leaving Kurt to his thoughts._

_Maybe he should tell Blaine how he feels..._


	3. Author's Note

Just a quick Authors note to assure that this story is not to remain incomplete! Life has been so hectic latley, and I have too many stories to write and update! But I am almost done with the next chapter, so do not fret readers! :)

~DistrictsandWizards


	4. Another Authors note CHAPTER COMING SOON

Hi guys! It's the incredibly lazy and horrible author here! :D I am so, so, so, so, sosososososososososososososo soso SO SO S O OOO SORRY about how late I am Life has gotten so hectic with me that I had no time to write/forgot about writing/writers block/ etc… Anywho. I've bet you've taken notice on how my stories keep growing in numbers, eh? Well that's what I do when I have writers block, I create new stories. Unfortunately now I'm in over my head with in complete stories I have to update!

But do not fear my readers. I promise that I will get new chapters out very soon. I'm working on multiple right now, I swear! :D So just hold on for a little bit longer, please? :D

I love you guys!


End file.
